Life of Silence: Till You
by Silvertigre
Summary: McKay has had a hard life give her disability. Will things change when she leaves home and starts a new life?


My name is McKay. This story is for those who consider blind or deaf or dumb people as a burden. I was considered a burden until it was so bad that I left my family and moved in with my best friend Beth when I turned 16. I started over. A new school, new life. My new school is called TOO, they are famous fortheir basketball team. They had a star, who, according to Beth tried to play the game by himself, never relying on his team. The first day I started my new school was the day I first met the star: Aomine Daiki.

Fury, my assistance dog was beside me as I walked into school. Beth took me to the principals office as I didn't know if anyone in the school knew sign language. You see, I couldn't talk or hear, and we were going to talk to the principal about getting a student help me with notes in class. Once in the principals office, Beth translated for me. The principal said he had the perfect student to help. He asked us to wait, then paged someone. The person who walked in was tall, with large build, a dark tan, and dark blue hair. I could see the principal's mouth moving then Best translated that he was telling the boy since he never went to classes, either he would go, and help me, or he would be kicked out of the basketball team. The boy, whose name Beth translated as Daiki Aomine , or as we live in Japan it would be Aomine Daiki; turned and glared at the principal first, then me. That's when he noticed Fury. I could tell he turned to the principal and asked if I would be keeping the dog with me. The principal trying to Beth and speak, and she translated that they didn't allow animals on the premises. I quickly signed I have to have him with me at all times. She told the principal, and I let out a sigh of relief when he relented. But he spoke to Beth quickly well guestroom to me. Beth sighed _," he says you must carry a notebook and a pen_ _with you at all times because I won't be here to translate and no one knows sign language here. He also said you can keep Fury, but he must wear a leash at all times."_ I nodded. That's handed me a small notebook and pencil out of her purse, then left for signing, _"I'll pick you up later."_ The boy motioned for me to follow him, and he also headed out of the principals office. What could I do but follow?

 _ **Time skip**_

I survived the first day. Aomine was very cold, and I got condescending looks from the other students. None approached me though, except a pink haired girl that seem to be Aomine's best friend. She borrowed my notepad, and wrote her name and two cell phone numbers, introducing herself as Momo, and making herself my friend. I texted her so she had my number, and once I got home I texted the other number. _'Who is this?'_ What's the reply I got. I replied ' _McKay.'_ _' Oh, you're that dog girl I was showing around school today.''_ Ah. So it was Aomies Number. _' Yes, thank you for that Daiki-san.'' Don't call me_ _that.'' What should I call you then?'' Just call me Aomine.'' OK. What are your extra activities at school? I was told that you play basketball. Are you good at it?'' I'm the best. The only one who can beat me as me.'_ I felt almost bad for him. I went to bed wondering what the friends I made today were like. The next morning I woke up early to go for a run, grabbed Fury's leash and my keys, and walked out the door. Heading out to the street, I started jogging around a park. In the park, I noticed a basketball court with a lone player. Who would be playing basketball this early? As I jogged past, I saw the lone player, who was Aomine. I walked over, as he shot the ball, I ran and blocked it. Let's just say he was shocked. I grab the ball and ran to the other side of the court, and shot from the three-point line. Aomine jogged over, as the ball went through the hoop with nothing but net; he stole it back. That started a one on one game. It didn't end until the sun came up, and I left to get ready for school.

The second semester started, and Aomine, Momo and I were much closer. We would meet at the basketball court frequently, and Aomine and I would play while Momo refereed. One day I was shocked when we met to play, but Momo wasn't there. Aomine instead of starting a game, walked up to me and signed _'will you go out with me?'_ I didn't know he could sign _'since when do you sign?_ ' _'Since I met this girl that can't speak anything but sign language, and I want her to go out with me.'_ Wait what? He wanted me to go out with him? _'so, will you go out with me?' 'as a date?'' Yes" "OK?'_ That was the day I started dating Aomine. Our relationship had its ups and downs, but one thing we promised each other. We always cheered each other on your matter what. Aomine's Final basketball game at TOO, he was beat by an old teammate from middle school. He was smiling to though, so,it must've meant a lot to him. After the game, I found him crying, but he said they were happy tears. I just hugged him.

 _ **Time skip**_

We went to college together, and the day he graduated, he proposed. I said yes, of course now, we have two children, two sons. They love basketball, and their Aunt Momo and Uncle Kuroko. We are all headed out to play basketball today, and I don't feel like a burden anymore. (Beth married and also has five children, three boys and two girls. Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami where are recruited for the pro team for Japan, but Aomine turned it down because he wanted to raise his sons. McKay never saw her parents or siblings again)

The End


End file.
